


A Short Rest

by Maggiluisa



Series: Freya daughter of Dwalin Queen of Erebor [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dreams, F/M, M/M, Nightmares, One's, Rivendell, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Thorins a jerk, the ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They rest in Rivendell. Bilbo spends some time with his soulmate. Freya can't stand Thorin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Rest

A Short Rest (Four)

Gandalf had given Bilbo a sword, even though he already had one. So Bilbo gave his old sword to Rose. She already knew how to use it but let Fili show her how to swing, he was behind her, hand wrapped around her, swinging the sword. Freya looked at him with a glare, she was about to stop him, when they heard a howl.

“Was that a wolve?”

Rose asked, she looked freighted. She held onto Fili.

Freya looked up and saw a warg coming down to Bofur. She threw her dagger thru the wargs eye and it fell to the ground dead. She pushed Rose behind her. He was still so young. She was happy Rose did not protest, she held her hand as they ran from the orcs and wargs. 

Freya noticed Thorin close enough to protect her if something went wrong. They kept running, Thorin stopped them as a warg was above. Rose and Kili shot an arrow killing the orc. Fili and Dwalin killed the warg but it make too much noise.

They ran and couldn't find Gandalf, the other were say he abandoned them.

She was still holding onto her little Rose. She led her to a rock, she saw Gandalf. Bilbo ran to Dwalin side, grabbing his arm. He took him to the hidden hole and Gandalf emerged. The rest of the company went into the hole, Freya stayed until Dwalin pushed her inside. She handed in her feet and waited for all to come in. When she saw Balin, she moved to Roses side. Checking her for any injuries. Dwalin had Bilbo in his arms. She let Rose speak with Fili.

******

Bilbo had always wanted to see Rivendell, his mother had told them stories about it. His imagination couldn't compare, it was beautiful and wondrous.

Freya and Rose looked around in awe, she kept it up, she knew Thorin was always looking at her, this would make him very angry. He had been arguing with Gandalf the whole time. They were led to rooms which she took one for her and Rose. She didn't mind if Bilbo shared with Dwalin. The company decided to camp outside. She hadn't had a bed in a while, she was tired. They freshened up and headed to the dining hall. 

Gandalf and Thorin were with Lord Elrond in the Great table. She sat with Rose and Fili, Kili was telling them about their many pranks. Freya had been surprised and honored Lord Elrond would remember her mother.

Thorin and Gandalf showed the Lord Elrond their swords. She spoke with Ori about her mother and how she had visited Rivendell. She tried to keep an eye on Fili, he kept shooting looks at Rose. They both looked to be blushing and looking away. Maybe she soul don't have agreed to let them court. They acted like tweens.

“Dori, I'm going to wander Rivendell and find the library. I know you don't like Ori to wander alone, you don't mind if I take him with me.” 

“He can go, I trust you.”

They left, she asked Bilbo if he wanted to go.

“Dwalin, you want to come with us?”

“I'll go with you, I don't trust the elves.”

“They won't do anything to us but I'm glad you're coming.”

Bilbo smiled, he grabbed his hand. He was so overjoyed to see what books Rivendell had.

“I've always wanted to come here. My mother came here with Gandalf before she married my father.”

All the elves avoided them because Dwalin would growl at them. Bilbo kept smacking his chest each time. 

“I'll pin you down and spank you for every time you do that.” 

Dwalin whispered. 

Bilbo sputtered and blushed. 

“I can still cut your beard!”

Bilbo said, he smacked Dwalin and ran from him. Bilbo laughed as he dodged Dwalin's attempts to catch him.

Freya continued to tell Ori about what her mother told her.

They were happy, the library was extraordinary. Bilbo looked all around him and shook with giddiness. Dwalin was in the corner waiting for him. Bilbo found a book of the First Age, he sat down next to Dwalin. 

When Freya had fallen asleep on the armchair, Dwalin grabbed Bilbo and crushed his lips to his. He held him against the wall, rubbing his body against him. Ori was copying a book by Freya, he was distracted he didn't pay attention to them. Rose had left with Fili and Balin. 

Dwalin needed to feel Bilbo against him. He was a bit brutal and harsh but not enough to really hurt. Bilbo knew he could make Dwalin stop but wanted this as much as he did. Bilbo never thought he enjoyed being man-handled, he ran his fingers in Dwalin's beard and scratched his arms, being him closer. They rubbed against each other until they climaxed. Catching their breaths, Dwalin brought his forehead to Bilbo's. 

“Bilbo will you let me braid your hair?”

“Yes, my love.”

Dwalin was happy Bilbo felt the same as he did. He braided his his hair with a bead he had in a small poach. Claiming him as his One. Had had courted but now it was like they were basically married. He had broken tradition, Balin was thing to be angry. 

*****

They became lost and had wandered they a room with a broken sword. 

Freya turned to look at the ring painted on the wall. She heard a voice whispering in the darkness, she couldn't move or scream. Her head was ringing with the voice saying: 

“Three Rings for the Elven-Kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf Lords in their Halls of stone, Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die, One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them and all in the darkness bind them In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.” 

Freya fell to her knees, she began to shake. The ring was evil, she needed to keep Bilbo away from it.

Bilbo had rushed to her side and tried to comforted her.  
Freya faint in his arms. He looked up at Dwalin, he picked her up and they went to her rooms.

Ori had gone to go get Rose.

Freya laid in bed, she felt so tired. She had woken up with Thorin by her side, she didn't stir as he touched her forehead. She fell back to sleep as he hummed a lullaby.

*******

Thorin looked at Frey, he slept peacefully. He knew his presence wasn't welcome but he had rushed to his side. He had discovered he was his One. Frey didn't like him very much. He just didn't know how to talk to him, he just said the wrong thing each time.

Thorin was angry, at the elves for everything, the wizard for always meddling, his One for making him feel like a fool but mostly himself. They still need the elves to read the map. He needed to rest, they wouldn't be getting much sleep when they left. He sighed and tried not to think of Frey. He to feel him in his arms, how would his lips taste.


End file.
